Accidentally in Love
by TheLegend92
Summary: Yes, she smiled. This was her day. Just a little fluff about Gray and Lucy.


Singing Lucy made her way to the headquarters of her Guild. "_How much longer will it take to cure this just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love __(love)__ makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love oh._"

She was glowing thinking about her luck to fall in love. This was her day and nobody could ruin it for her. She had fallen, fallen really hard for him. She smiled just thinking about him. Her hips swayed while she was still humming, gaining everyone's attention.

The older citizens smiled at her behaviour. They all knew how good it was to fall in love for the first time. Still singing she walked into the building and was warmly greeted by everyone. Never once did she noticed the asking glances she received because of her singing.

Yes, she smiled. This was her day. While her song neared his end Gray showed up in front of her, shirtless. She smiled seductively and drew little cycles on his chest, while she sang _"Accidentally in love."_

She smiled cheekily, winked at him and walked to the bar where Mirajane was laughing to her hearts content because of a red faced Gray. Lucy herself was as red as Gray, there was no way she wouldn't be, but the situation had been perfect.

"Oy Gray! Put on a shirt! That's not very manly!" roared Elfman and Mirajane just had to laugh more. "Really Lucy making him go crazy like that."

Embarrassed Lucy played with her hair before she sticks out her tongue at Mirajane.

"Where are Natsu and Erza?" Lucy asked smiling. She missed her pink-haired friend; she would very much like to hug him really hard because it really was a good day.

"They went on a mission."  
"And left me behind" Lucy pouted. Gray sat down next to her and yawned. "It not like I'm with them right Luce?"

The blond just shrugged, while a faint blush coloured her cheeks when Gray stretched, still not wearing a shirt.  
Mira smiled knowingly and brought the Icemage the strawberry ice he asked for. Lucy smiled while she remembered the melody of her song. "_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream" _she hummed with a dreamy smile decorating her face. Gray glanced curiously at her, which she bathed in it.

But the atmosphere between them didn't last, because Juvia threw herself at Gray with a loud shout of "Gray-sama!" Lucy frowned and tried to watch the rest of the Guild. She wouldn't watch how the stupid rain woman would flirt shamelessly with Gray.

Mirajane leaned towards her. "You know" she whispered. "Gray doesn't like her like that. He finds her annoying. She is like a stalker."  
Lucy's face brightened and she giggled. "Poor Juivia, shouldn't we tell her sometime?"

"Really You!" Mira scolded lightly and shook her head while Lucy started singing once again _"So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming all this love."_

Now Gray was really staring at her, while Juvia tried to kill her with her glance full of venom.  
"I cant do anything about it. It doesn't stop" Luca laughed and the corners of Grays mouth lifted into a smile. Never in her life had Lucy blushed so much. They kept on staring in each others eyes, which left both of them speechless.

There was nobody to stop them from falling any deeper. Juvia was brought away by Mira against her fierce protest but Mira wanted to give them some privacy. Unsure of what to do Lucy bit down on her lip and swept her hair behind her ears never knowing what she did to Gray with this simple motion.

Finally losing all of her confidence Lucy jumped up, slipped in a puddle left from Juvia and fell right on top of Gray. She said the first thing that came to her because she didn't want to look like an idiot resting on top of Gray. "I always though that you were cold."

"Why?" he laughed and helped her up. "Well Natsu is always hotter than the rest and Gajeel is harder so I thought you were colder."

"But those two are Dragonslayers" he chuckled while Lucy looked at him with glassy eyes. Every time he laughed he got cute little dimples and combed his hand through his hair, dishevelling it more. His necklace went up and down with every breath.

"Hey Luce?" A hand was waved in front of her face. Scared she looked at Gray who watched her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed a deep red and wanted to turn away, but Gray worried and put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever" he said quietly while Lucy was becoming redder and redder with every second. Could it be any more embarrassing?

"Eh Lucy!" shouted Cana and waved her half empty bottle. "Got yourself finally a boyfriend? It was a good choice!"

Faster than you could blink Gray put his hand down and was staring confused at Cana. Red but determined Lucy lifted her chin. "Well there are no surprises are there? There is nothing I haven't seen before!"

Everyone whistled and shouted at them. Everybody thinking something else than Lucy, who only thought about Grays stripping habits. Proudly Cana toasted to Lucy. Happy with herself Lucy let herself plop down in her chair.

"Eh Mira? Can I have some ice? My drink is all warm!"

Suddenly a hand came from behind her and something fell into her drink. With wide eyes she admired the ice cubes that were heart shaped and swimming in her drink. Strong arms supported themselves on both sides of her while a hard body was pressed flatly against her.

"So were together yes?" Gray murmured into her ear and felt happy when she broke into Goosebumps. "And there is nothing you have never seen before?" Lucy was too scared to speak up and her knuckled turned white with the force she helds her drink. She didn't want to drown in his husky voice.

"My, my Lucy you just could have asked for a date." Scandalized she turned around to him and saw right into Grays laughing eyes, who wouldn't let go of her with his arms. "Really and what if I wouldn't want a date?" she asked seriously with a raised eyebrow. His smirk wavered, unsure whether she meant it or not. She giggled and walked off after freeing herself.

Finally at home she wasn't overly surprised to see Gray sitting in her armchair. She smiled secretly and ignored him. That worked as far as she stepped into the kitchen and reached for something on the top shelf. Strong arms circulated her hips and Gray nuzzled his head into her neck. "You really shouldn't leave the bloke who has fallen helplessly for you standing there all alone," he whispered into her hair and smelled her flowery shampoo.

She whirled around to him and her smile radiated happiness. Gentle she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to bent down towards her. Just before their lips met she whispered _"I'm in love."_

He smirked and answered _"Accidentally"_ and crashed his lips onto hers just to feel her smile into the kiss.

_The song that inspired me was __**Accidentally in love by counting crows**__._

_I really hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it ;)_

_Please hit the button._

_Til another time =)_


End file.
